Teenage Dream
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: Puck was not coping well with his return to Lima, sometimes more than a few friends have to step in, sometimes all it takes is that special one and life suddenly has meaning again. What would Quinn Fabray do? Usual rating for language and sexual references. *one shot, complete*


**Disclaimer: No gain made, no claim to ownership to either the characters, Glee or the songs. Everything is owned by other people.**

**A/N: A one-shot, my own wish for what could have been on Season 4.**

Kitty opened her locker and smirked at the picture of her Cheerios idol that she'd proudly taped to the inside of the door. She gave a satisfied sigh and lifted one eyebrow in an exact - well practised - copy of her idol. "What would Quinn Fabray do?" Kitty breathed almost silently to herself. She gave herself a moment to decide on her best course of action then answered her own silent doubts. "Oh you would, honey," she told the picture, "you definitely would. And you did. If it's good enough for Quinn Fabray, it's good enough for Little Miss Kitty Kat," she purred, slamming her locker shut.

Puck lay almost naked on his bed at four in the afternoon, still sleeping off last night's attempt at finding oblivion. He heard his bedroom door open. "Why the fuck did I let Jake talk me into coming home?" he asked himself. "What?" he growled at whoever had opened the door. No answer. Puck didn't have the energy to open his eyes or ask again. "Fuck 'em," he thought. "This is me, Lima Loser Extraordinaire, take me as I am 'cos it's never gonna get any fucking better than this," he sighed, the words rattling silently round his aching head. Puck felt the bed dip beside him. He risked opening one eye, just a slit, then quickly closed it again.

Puck was whisked back in time. The blond hair, the red Cheerio uniform. All his fantasies coming to life as he felt a small, tentative hand brush lightly over his junk. "Take it baby, it's yours," he offered huskily, shifting his hips up slightly in invitation. Without a word of reply, he felt his snug boxers being drawn down. "Oh yeah," he moaned as a hot palm came into contact with his burgeoning erection. He felt a puff of hot breath slide over his skin. "Mmmmm," he moaned, his hips thrusting a little more. "Oh yeah, you know how I like it," he groaned. "Come on baby, don't make me wait, yeah, like that, oh yeah, mmmm, your tongue, yeah, oh God, Quinn, your mouth is just fucking awesome," he sighed, his hands sliding blindly into her blond hair, loosening her high pony, holding her head in place as he thrust further into her mouth making her gag.

Puck felt resistance, the blond head pushing back against his hands. He allowed her to come up for air. "Quinn?" a girl's voice, a vaguely familiar girl's voice, demanded. She didn't sound like Quinn. She sounded disgusted to be mistaken for someone else, pissed off beyond measure. "Quinn?" she repeated harshly when Puck didn't answer. "Open your fucking eyes you drunken asshole," the voice hissed at him. Puck warily complied. "I am NOT Quinn Fabray," she sneered, as his bleary, bloodshot eyes tried to focus on her. "I'm _way_ better than her," she insisted.

"Honey," Puck snorted, a hint of mocking laughter in his raspy voice, "keep telling yourself that and one day even you might believe it. It's not gonna work for me. You're just a cheap imitation, a copy, or at least trying to be. What?" he asked. "Aiming to do a Quinn? Get pregnant sophomore year same as her? I'm game, get 'em off, I'll fuck you right now, no problem, but you won't _be_ her, you'll _never_ be her and no matter how hard you try, you'll never be as _good_ as her, don't try to delude yourself that you'll be _better_ than her," he insisted, pushing the girl away and sitting up on the edge of the bed, despite his swimming head and churning stomach. "Jake will still want to be with Marley, he'll still ignore you, doing me won't make my brother want you and if that's what you're after, you're wasting your time. If it's just a piece of Puckerman Pie you want, get your kit off and start swallowing baby 'cos I'm gonna need a lot of help getting off after this," he added, taking another swig from the almost empty JD bottle on his nightstand.

Kitty climbed off the bed and stood in front of Puck. "Fine," she growled, her head moving side to side slightly, her hands on her hips, wearing her 'queen bitch wannabe' attitude like a cloak. "Any Puckerman will do, Marley won't stop to listen to the details, she'll just hear the name, it'll be enough," she added, unzipping her tiny red skirt, allowing it and her regulation red panties to fall at her feet. "Just be quick about it," she demanded.

Puck sighed and put the bottle down, his eyes focused on the neatly trimmed, delicately fragranced, pretty little cleft in front of him. Slowly, unsteadily, he raised his eyes, past the Cheerios logo on her small, tight chest, past a pair of pouting, pursed lips to a pair of flashing, angry eyes. "See?" he sighed a little heavier. "You _had_ to say it. You just _had_ to bring her into it again. There's only one Quick, and baby, you just ain't part of it. Sorry, you need to leave, get on home to mommy, go play with your Barbie dolls," he mocked, waving her away with fluttering movements of his hands. "Run along little girl, run along," he sneered, pulling his boxers back up as he stood then pushed past her to get to his bathroom.

Puck found that once again, Jack Daniels didn't taste quite as good coming up as it did going down. "When are you gonna learn?" he asked his reflection. "You're turning into your fucking asshole sperm donor, he's just a dick too," he told himself. "Get a job, a real job," he said, mimicking his mom nagging at him as she had for the past three months since he'd come back from LA. "Yeah, I'll get a fucking job, a stripper or a male prostitute, yeah, the only thing I'm any fucking good at," he grumbled, gagging at the taste of his toothpaste. He stripped off his boxers and got in the shower, wishing he could make himself feel clean on the inside too.

"Hey, Puck, it's Finn," Finn's voice told Puck cheerfully when he checked his messages. "Give me a call when you can," he said before hanging up.

"S'up?" Puck asked when Finn answered his call.

"And how are you doing Finn?" Finn's cheerfully sarcastic voice asked. "What have you been doing since you got discharged from the army?" he asked. "See? That's how you ask a question. 'S'up' isn't the way to start a conversation," he advised his friend.

"You're lucky I fucking called at all," Puck grouched. "Whadyawant Hudson?" he demanded, scowling, pouting, wishing everyone would leave him the fuck alone.

"I want you to come in and do a couple of songs with Glee club for me," Finn announced, Puck could hear the smile in Finn's voice, imagine the grin on his face.

"Why?" Puck asked, absolutely dumbfounded. He couldn't wait to leave McKinley when he was a student there, why the fuck would he go back voluntarily?

"To help Mr Schue," Finn explained. He sighed heavily. "These kids need some new directions. I thought the best way to guide them would be to give them some old New Directions," he said, the smile back in his voice. "See what I did there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Puck replied, his voice emotionless, blank like his eyes. "I got it," he added. "Who else did you ask?" he asked Finn.

"Everybody, got some replies, not heard from everyone yet," Finn admitted, sucking in air between his teeth. "Still waiting to hear from…one or two people," he added, the pause almost imperceptible. Almost.

"Quinn blew you off?" Puck asked, knowing it would be Queen Bitch who'd think it was beneath her to assist lowly Lima school kids, now that she was a big shot Yale chick.

"She hasn't returned my call," Finn admitted, "neither has Rachel," he added with a sigh and a wink at the girl who was stood in front of him.

Puck gave a heavy sigh of his own. "When?" he asked, his hand absently stroking over the Star of David tattoo on his arm. He might as well, he had nothing better to do.

"Tomorrow," Finn pounced, sensing the momentary weakness. "See you at lunchtime in the choir room. Thanks Puck," he said before hanging up. "I told you he'd do it," he said without looking over his shoulder, seeing the hint of a smile on the face in the faint reflection in the window. "And why would you return my call when you're standing right here in my office," he added with a huge smile.

"Thanks Finn," she said quietly, a delicious little half grin on her face. She shivered in anticipation. She checked her watch,just after four thirty. Nineteen and a half hours to wait. Nineteen hours and twenty four minutes to be precise. Not that she was counting. Much. And twenty three minutes. She shivered again, memories flooding her brain. Twenty two minutes. "Later guys," she said to the couple who were now so lost in each other she doubted that they'd even heard her.

"I'd like you all to welcome last year's graduates, Miss Santana Lopez," Finn called, clapping along with everyone else as Santana came into the choir room. "Miss Mercedes Jones," he called as Mercedes sauntered in with a huge smile and a wave to her friends. "Mr Mike Chang," Finn cried. "My Brother From Another Mother, Mr Kurt Hummel," he announced as Kurt and Mike walked in together. "Direct from New York," Finn called, sounding more and more like a sports announcer, "Miss Rachel Berry," he laughed, clapping even harder, Rachel naturally, curtsied, accepting her applause. "And not forgetting Lima's own bad boy….Mr Noah Puckerman," he shouted as Jake stood and cheered his brother's entrance into the choir room.

Puck stood with his former class-mates, in front of the new members of glee club. He sort of liked the cheering bit but it was a tad embarrassing, waiting for it all to stop.

"All right, all right," Finn called, still laughing, "settle down. Now, I'm going to buddy you up. Learn from these people, they're National Champions," he reminded them. "Jake, you're with your brother, naturally," he smiled, watching the fist bump between the two Puckermans. "Unique, you're with Mercedes," Finn grinned, watching the excitement between the two, seeing a natural chemistry. "Ryder, you're with Mike," Finn instructed, noting that Ryder seemed really pleased about that. "Now, this is where I come unstuck," Finn admitted. "Marley, I know you should really be paired with Rachel, she'll help you find and bring out your inner diva," he sighed, "but I don't know, there's just something about you that screams something else, I think you should be with," he pointed his finger, whirling it about at both Santana and Rachel then a quick shift over to the door, "Miss Quinn Fabray," he announced.

Puck's head shot up. Quinn? Here? In the flesh? Fuck. His mouth went dry, he licked his lips as he watched her saunter through the door, coming closer towards the front row of seats, her hands on her swaying hips. "Put your tongue away, Puckerman," she breathed, her voice a sigh. "Marley, I'm Quinn," she winked at the girl, her eyes gravitating to Puck, her lip between her teeth. "If there's anyone here who can teach you what these Puckerman boys are like, it's me," she winked at the young girl who's eyes were shining brightly.

"Hey," Jake cried, feeling more than a little insulted. He frowned and pouted and looked even more like his big brother.

"Fuck," Puck whispered at the same time, so quietly even Jake almost missed it. Puck turned to his bother. "And yeah, I still would. Every time," he admitted.

Jake's eyes strayed to the back of Marley's head. "I know what you mean," he whispered back. "I would in a heartbeat, but she's just not down with that. Guess I'll just have to wait," he sighed, "be patient."

"Fuck that," Puck scoffed. "That's what other girls are for, take that little slut, Kitty," he murmured. "She's got a decent mouth on her and trust me, I know that for a fact," he said with a wink, "she'd do you, if you're desperate. Santana was always my go to girl when Quinn was playing her 'can't touch this' routine. Till she gave up guys for girls," he remembered. "But Quinn Fabray," he sighed, shaking his head slowly, just the hint of a smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I still would, every day, she's just got something extra," he said, more to himself than to his brother.

Jake watched Quinn and Marley chatting, their heads close together, they seemed to be getting on fine. They kept glancing ever so slightly towards him and Puck. There was definitely a hint of interest in Quinn's eyes when she thought no one was watching.

"Is he still looking this way?" Quinn whispered to Marley. She saw the young girl glance out of the corner of her eye again, they were both turned side on on their seats, facing each other.

"Mmm," Marley grinned, nodding. "I absolutely think you're right, that's the way to go," she said quite loudly.

"Good girl," Quinn grinned, her hand landing lightly on Marley's knee as she leaned forwards towards her. "Don't ever let them think you're talking about them," she advised. "Let them show their interest first and there's no way Puck will be able to keep his eyes off my ass, he'll soon figure out that he can't detect a VPL. It'll drive him nuts. Especially when Finn has him do the first song and makes sure the stool is directly in front of me. I'll cross and uncross my legs just once, see what it does to him. He'll be panting," she promised, her lips curving into a smile. "And it's the best way to bring a Puckerman to his knees and keep him where you want him," she added her smile growing, beaming.

"Excuse me," Kitty called, sounding more than a little pissed off. She glared at Marley then at Finn. "I think _I_ should have been paired with Quinn. She is my idol after all," she said, jabbing a finger into her own chest.

"Kitty, the person you're paired with is, drum roll please," Finn called. "Miss Santana Lopez, 'cos if anyone can beat the bitch out of you Kitty, it's Santana," Finn added without a hint of apology.

"Ain't that the truth," Santana drawled and stalked towards Kitty, one hand on her hip as she swung them side to side, every step a lesson in how to make men trip over their own tongues.

"Alright," Finn called above the chatter of new New Directions getting to know old New Directions. "Puck, you first," he pointed. "Show these young dudes how you can pull something cool out of the bag on the fly," he requested, setting up a stool in front of the piano, just about in line with Quinn.

"And this is why we should've been called Nude Erections," Puck murmured to his brother. "'Cos Fabray is totally commando, see the way she's squirming in her seat? She never could sit still when she left her panties off for me," he grinned. "And if she doesn't give me a flash before the end of the song, I'll buy the pizza," he promised and held his hand out for another fist bump. "Let's see if we can get the nips rising too," he murmured even closer to Jake as he stood up, "Fucking awesome nipples," he informed his brother quietly.

Puck stepped down to go towards the piano. He used the back of Quinn's chair to 'steady' himself then stepped between her seat and the empty one next to her, his crotch just about level with her ear. "Hey babe," he mumbled, looking down at Quinn, his hand lighting very briefly on her shoulder. As Quinn turned slightly towards his voice, the hint of a smile just beginning, Puck bent as though to drop a friendly kiss on the cheek that she presented to him. "Forgot your panties this morning?" he asked quietly. "No bra either?" he whispered to her with a glance over her shoulder and down the front of her dress. "Too hot for school, Fabray," he whispered.

"Told you," Quinn said to Marley as she straightened and faced forwards in her seat. Quinn said it so quietly that her lips barely moved. The second that Puck sat on the stool and shuffled to get comfortable, his glance fell to Quinn's knees, the hem of her dress resting quite away above them, on her smooth, slender thighs. "Wait for it, just a second, eyes down, bingo," she muttered under her breath, she then uncrossed her legs and crossed them the other way. Puck watched then raised his eyes very, very slowly, his gaze trailing a blaze over every inch of her that it landed on. Her nipples tightened, pushing into the fabric of her dress, visible to him. Puck licked his lips, his eyes still on the nipples for a few more seconds then carried on up to connect with her eyes. The instant their eyes met, they each raised that one eyebrow. And that one side of their mouths. They both knew that it was a game. And that they were both playing it. Quinn leaned forwards a touch, her elbow on her knee, her fingers propping up her chin, giving a decent if obstructed view down her dress. And he had been right on the money. No bra either. The whole thing had taken just seconds but they knew. The line had been drawn in the sand and there was only one place this was going to end. In bed. Any bed. And it was going to be so good. Clash of the Titans. Epic.

"So what are you going to sing for us, Puck?" Finn asked.

Puck sat for a moment or two. "Do you want fluff or deep?" he asked Finn, squinting up at his friend as he towered over Puck.

"Deep. I think," Finn answered, his hands going into his pockets as he stood, looking more and more like an incredibly tall version of Mr Schue.

Puck nodded thoughtfully for a second or two. "Ok, can you pick it up if I start without you?" he asked the band. He received nods. "Pass me that guitar," he said to Finn, holding his hand out. "Thanks," he added as Finn did as he was bid. "Here goes. Ready?" he asked the band and again received nods.

"I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done.

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do.

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart, my dear  
You're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As is you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear"

Puck finished the song, his eyes still locked with Quinn's. He gave a little motion of his head. "Top that, Fabray," he said silently.

"And now for a fluff piece," Finn announced. "Quinn?" he asked. "Think you can give us something?" he added with a smirk.

Oh yeah she definitely could. Quinn winked at the rest of the girls, catching their eyes, a nod of her head towards the floor in front of the piano. Puck stayed where he was, on the stool, guitar still held on his knee.

"You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down,"

Quinn and the girls, both old and new managed to slam together an ad hoc dance routine. Puck soaked up Quinn singing and dancing for him, smiling at her, nodding his head in time with the music. He knew she was aiming this at him. How could he not know that, she was practically grinding herself on his knee, pushing her amazing tits in his face, his fingers itched to grasp her hips and slam their lower bodies together. Her yin to his yang. Her ice to his fire.

Quinn flitted away, watching Puck over her shoulder as she wiggled her ass in his direction, hand on her hips, doing some sort of move that only girls who are aiming to entice can perform.

"We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh about nothing  
Now you're plain boring

I should know that  
You're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of love bi-polar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down, down."

Quinn ended the song, stood directly in front of Puck, her hands on her hips, her eyes shining, that little half smile on her lips.

"Well?" she asked him. "Got anything to say about that?" she added, still breathing a little heavily.

Puck watched the thrum of her pulse beating in her throat. "If I was a vampire I'd have to drain that," he thought, his own heartbeat matching the pulse, speeding up, his breath getting shallower. Thank fuck for the guitar in his lap he thought as he felt the quiver and tingle in his balls.

"I got something to say about it," he agreed. "Ready guys?" he called, nodding with his head for the younger New Directions and a few of the older ones to stand up. This was going to be a sing off and dance off. "Winner gets what?" he demanded, grabbing Quinn's hand before she could walk away.

"I'll tell you after we're done," Quinn replied, turning her soft voice a little harsher.

"Fine, I'll claim my prize as soon as we're out of here, and you know exactly how I like it, you haven't unlearned that bit yet at Yale, have you?" he mocked.

Quinn poked her tongue into her cheek a couple of times, her eyebrow tilted up, arched perfectly, a more natural and effortless move than anything Kitty could ever hope to imitate. "Have at it Puckerman," Quinn mocked back.

"Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine,"

Puck pulled Quinn into his arms, held her in a dance pose. Mike grabbed Tina, Blaine grabbed Brittany, Ryder made a grab for Marley but was beaten by Jake, everyone else watched as the pairs made vaguely tango moves.

"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever," the four guys sang.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back," Puck sang alone.

Quinn spun out of Puck's arms, she turned her back to him and slinked her body up and down the full length of him as she and the other girls took the next part, the three other girls copying Quinn's moves.

"I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight."

Puck took over again, the other boys copying his moves. He spun Quinn back into his arms and danced with her again.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

They all stopped, the guys, held the girls, Puck staring into Quinn's eyes as both groups took the last part.

"I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight."

"Wooo," Finn called, clapping along with the students gathered. "That was some sort of hot showdown, maybe you need time to cool off," he added, seeing Puck still almost at the point of hyperventilating, his arm still holding Quinn tight to him, Quinn's arm still hanging around Puck's neck, her other hand on his chest.

"Just one more thing," Quinn announced to the class then turned back to look at Puck. "Have you finished with the pity party yet?" she asked him.

"What pity party?" Puck scoffed back at her.

"The one you've been hosting for yourself ever since I went to New Haven," Quinn informed him. "And by the way, get your truck serviced, it better be reliable if it's going to get us all the way back there," she told him, stepping away from him to retake her seat next to Marley. "And your interview is on Thursday," she remembered to add.

"What interview?" Puck asked, completely puzzled, just a bit muddled with a hint of 'what the fuck is she talking about' thrown in.

"You still want to be a fireman, don't you?" Quinn asked. "New Haven Fire Department. Interview. Thursday. Training programme," she spelled out for him, just to make sure he got it.

"But I didn't apply for anything like that," Puck stated, his hands out by his sides.

"Puckerman," Quinn sighed, "I've been signing your name for you for so long, I do your signature better than you do," she said with a grin. "You're coming to New Haven with me," she smirked. "But you only get a quarter of the closet and you don't get to bring your porn collection either, you won't need it," she added with a wink.

"And that's how Quinn Fabray does it," Santana whispered somewhere near Kitty's ear. "Don't even kid yourself you'll ever be as good," she added with a wink at her friend.

Puck winked back. Maybe life was about to get more than a whole lot better, maybe not so much of a Lima Loser after all. And his mom couldn't argue that it wasn't a proper job. It might not be in Lima, but it was a start. And surely he'd be forgiven the occasional mention of his 'hose'. In fact...

"Hey, Fabray," he called. "Wanna go play with my hose?" he grinned. Oh yeah.


End file.
